Ugly Creatures
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Summary: Blaise fears for Dean’s life. Slash, BlaisexDean. Angsty. Dean adn Blaise OOC.


**Summary: Blaise fears for Dean's life. Slash, BlaisexDean. Angst.**

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Dean asked as he stared at the ceiling.

Both boys lay in Blaise's bed a thin sheet shielding them from the other boys in the dormitory. "Because, we're not supposed to like each other let alone love each other and here we are a Muggle-born and a Pure-blood sharing a bed." Blaise whispered.

"I'm not Muggle-born." Dean snapped, not meaning to sound angry or rude.

"You are to the Ministry; you have no proof that your father was a Wizard."

"But they know Blaise because they killed him." Dean said, blinking his eyes.

He unsuccessfully tried to keep from crying as he thought about his father, who was stolen from him before he got to know him. Blaise wrapped his arms around Dean's thin frame and hugged his boyfriend closer to him. Dean muffled his cries by burying his face in Blaise's chest; they both lay like that until Dean finally stopped. Blaise kissed his cheeks, getting rid of the tears that stained them. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't know my biological father either." Blaise said.

"And besides, you were raised by a good mother and a step father, all of my step fathers died and my mom…well she's a pretty good mom, just lacking in a few areas."

"Do you ever feel like a part of you is missing?" Dean asked.

Blaise ran his long, dark fingers over Dean's before grasping the boys' hand, "Yes."

"Of everyone I could've found comfort in, I find it in a Slytherin." Dean chuckled through tears.

Blaise feared his boyfriend might become hysterical if he didn't change the subject. The last time Dean was hysterical, he'd had a wand in his hand and Malfoy had suffered the consequences of Dean's rage. This resulted in Malfoy never looking Dean's way ever again, and Dean didn't seem to mind at all. "Dean, if the Ministry finds you and they ask you about your heritage tell them about my family and how you're my distant cousin or something." Blaise said.

"Because everyone likes to snog their distant cousin." Dean muttered sarcastically.

He sniffled and stretched his fingers over Blaise's chest, "Why can't you just do this one thing?" Blaise asked.

"Because it would be lying."

"Of all of the times to think of your morality Dean."

"I'm going to face the music, if they don't believe me about my father, I shall accept my fate." Dean said quietly.

"I'm not losing you Dean Thomas, don't you dare talk like that." Blaise scolded.

Dean laughed, a high pitched sound that scared Blaise, he thought Dean was getting hysterical again. "I'm a filthy Mud-blood in their eyes, I'm going to die Blaise… it's like a fucking genocide." Dean's voice shook as he willed away more tears.

"You need to go… apparate to your house." Blaise said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Blaise sighed, realizing that he would never get through to Dean. "You hard headed little half-blood."

"No one has believed me and no one will…" Dean whispered.

Blaise kissed Dean's lips tenderly and touched his face, as if he was trying to memorize it. "You're going to be fine." Blaise whispered.

"No I'm not, they're going to torture me and kill me-"

"No they're not."

"With the Cruciatus curse of course-"

"Stop it Dean."

"Then while I'm writhing in pain on the ground, wishing for death-"

A loud slap was heard, causing Dean to stop talking at look at his lover with fire in his dark brown eyes. He sat up and glared at Blaise, "Stop denying the truth, you hard headed little rodent! I'm not going to survive this, and if I do then I'll die in the war. What Blaise, you forgot about the war? The war that could possibly kill half of the Hogwarts student body including our 'oh so powerful' professors!? Stop living in the fantasy land in your head and face the fucking facts! We're all going to die someday, why not in the sanctity of the 'safest' wizarding school around. HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" Dean screamed.

The dormitory again fell silent, not wanting to get in the way of Dean's fear-induced frenzy. Fear could do a number of things to the mind, and though it seemed that Dean didn't fear death, he did. He kept up the front that he welcomed it with open arms, but he in fact was afraid of it. He told no one that he had seen death close up before, when he was a mere one-year-old, he saw his father being killed by the Death Eaters, and though he was only a baby, that image was burned in his head forever. He told no one that he too saw the Thestrals as they carried the students off to Hogwarts. He kept everything bottled up which explained his random fits of hysteria and anger. "Are you quite done?" Blaise asked.

Dean sighed, "Yes."

"What childhood memories were you repressing to cause this outburst?" the Slytherin asked, stroking Dean's back comfortingly.

Dean didn't answer Blaise's question, he instead kissed his temple and smiled. "Thestrals aren't very pretty creatures."

This told Blaise all he needed to know.


End file.
